Only Human
by SpiritFlame
Summary: Hiei pisses off a half-witch who turned him into a human. Now he's stuck in the ningenkai with a demon girl and her friend protecting him.
1. Ningens

Only Human

This is just an idea I had. This first chapter is Hiei's thoughts. By the next chapter, you'll understand more.

* * *

_Ningens are weak, ignorant, and foolish creatures. They are one of the most inferior things to __walk this realm of worlds. Their entire lives are spent worrying, all for nothing. They die of an __early age anyway. _

_They serve no purpose, except sometimes for amusement. Ningens have no idea of what the __world is really like, and when they catch even a glimpse of it, they just try to explain it all away. _

_They are a nuisance, yet I am forced to not to harm them, but protect them. __They all live in ignorance of what danger their race is in everyday. Ningens are idiotic and __should not be allowed to even serve the other races. The one grateful thing in my life was __knowing that I would never have to be like them, the lowest on the food chain. That is, until that __damned half-witch turned me into one. _

* * *

Please review. I should have the next chapter up by tonight. 


	2. New home

Ok here is a brief run-down really quick.

"speaking"

_thoughts_

**Change of view, Dream, or Time change**

_/telepath talking/_

_regular person mind-speaking_

* * *

**Hiei's PoV**

"Hiei! Hiei, are you listening to me!" Koenma screamed at me. I gave him a bored look.

"Just change me back toddler," I said. I felt funny, weak. Cold too.

"I can't! Do you know what you did! You pissed off a half-witch this time Hiei! I can't reverse her spell, which means you will have to stay this way," Koenma leaned back in his chair and sighed. "You'll be ningen until the rest of the spell takes place." I didn't say anything.

**One day ago**

The rest of the gang was still in the forest, on their way to the castle. I had gone ahead. _Stupid bakas, this should only take a second. _I ordered my Jagan eye to find the witch that had stolen the necklace from Koenma's vault.

_Hiei, perhaps you should wait for us._

_/Hn, it's weak fox. I can handle it easy./_

_But–_ I blocked Kurama out and jumped to a ledge. There was the witch. She was dressed in a black robe the covered her body and face, but the necklace shone brightly in her hand. My Jagan flashed again. I smirked. "Your not even a full witch. How pathetic. Your half-ningen." This would be even easier than I thought.

At my voice she flipped up her hood and glared at me. She had long silver hair and silver eyes to match. "How dare you insult me, you filthy youkai. If you despise ningens so much then I hope you have fun being one of them." I stepped back a little, but then drew my katana. What could she possibly do to me? She mumbled a few words, and then a bright golden light blinded me. Then all went black.

**The Present**

"Hiei! Listen! We will do research on that spell but until then you'll have to live in the ningenkai." At this I stood up from where I had been leaning against the wall.

"I will not live with all those dirty ningens," I said. Kurama walked into Koenma's office then and put this hand on my shoulder.

"Hiei, perhaps you don't understand. Until we figure out what spell she used on you, you are human. You have less spirit energy then Kuwabara. I'm sorry," Kurama stated. I growled. _How dare he compare me to that lowly excuse for a living being. _

"I'm going to place you in the capable hands of a friend of mine. They will protect you if necessary and provide everything for you in the human realm," the baby said. I struggled with my temper for a moment. Finally I came up with a forced question.

"Why?" Kurama answered this time. _Are they both conspiring to make my life hell? _

"If the Makai demons find out you are defenseless, they will come after you. You can't stay with us, it's too dangerous with all the demons attacking." I didn't comprehend the danger, now I was thinking about something else. When I got my powers back I was going to find that witch and rip her into so many pieces, there would be enough to cover the Makai.

"Go pack," Koenma said, "there will be a portal waiting for you when you get back."

**Later, Viewer's PoV**

"We'll all come and visit on the weekends, Hiei. I'll see if Yukina can come too," Kurama said, as Hiei walked back through the office door. A big, swirling, mystical, wondrous, spectacular...purple thing was by Koenma's desk.

"Hn," Hiei replied. He swung a black duffel bag he had been carrying onto his shoulder. Koenma changed into his teenager form and looked at the portal sheepishly.

"I'll be going along so that I can...err...explain some things." Hiei didn't say anything, but stepped through the portal. He felt an odd sensation, as if he were detached from his body for a second. When they arrived, it was in a dark forest, with a path leading to a fairly good-sized house. Hiei was going to search the house for any signs of high spirit energy when it occurred to him that he couldn't. He cursed lightly under his breath and started to walk towards the house. Koenma jogged to catch up. "Hiei, wait a second maybe there's something I should tell you about before-"

Too late. Hiei had already flung open the door, stepped inside and 'Hn'ed. Suddenly, a loud yelling came from the kitchen. "What the hell was that?" A girl ran to the living room. Her long black hair blew behind her, and she already had her katana out. Footsteps quickly followed hers as another girl walked in, alert, but without a weapon.

The first girl looked swiftly around. "Oh, it's just Koenma and some ningen," she said to the other girl. Hiei's face turned bright red. "I'm no ningen!" The second girl, with shoulder length light brown hair corrected him. "I'm not a ningen." Hiei glared at her. The black-haired girl yawned and started to walk off. Koenma was the one who turned red this time.

"Angel I have something important to tell you, you can't just walk off like that," he said, which slowly escalated to yelling. "Whatever," she said, waving him off and going to sit on the windowsill. The brunette bowed to Hiei. "Gomen nasai for her actions. I am Katina and her name is Angel." Turning to Koenma she bowed once more. The girl named Angel rolled her eyes. "Koenma what are you doing here? Botan didn't inform us your arrival," Katina said politely. "Well, you see, I have a problem. One of my spirit detectives made a half-witch mad-"

"Hn, idiot," Angel interrupted. Hiei reached for his katana. "Hiei, stop!" Koenma yelled. Hiei twitched, but removed his hand from the hilt.

"As I was saying, he made the witch mad and as a result is now completely human. Angel snorted. "How did you insult her?" she asked, still looking out the window. The entire time she hadn't even looked anywhere else. Hiei struggled a minute before answering.

"I called her pathetic because she was half ningen."

"Hah, no wonder she turned into a ningen. Fitting punishment." She smirked. This time Hiei started walking, before Koenma stopped him. Katina looked at Hiei then at Koenma. "What do you expect us to do about it? We're not exactly magic experts." Koenma sighed wearily. "I need someone to watch over him until we figure out how to turn him back. You two were the only ones I could think of that could handle his...manners." Katina looked curiously at Hiei once more.

Angel suddenly stood up. "We can't have a hot-head around here. There's a little girl here too." "What! What little girl?" Koenma asked, bewildered. Then he slapped his head. "Angel, you didn't get pregnant did you?" Katina quickly stepped in between Koenma and Angel, before he could she the murderous look she was giving him. "Of course not, Koenma, don't be silly. She's an orphan demon girl that we took in." Koenma looked relieved. "Well, I'm sure Hiei won't be a problem in that area, right Hiei?" He looked expectantly over at Hiei. "Hn."

"Well, he better not, because if he does, all the other demons will have to wait in line," Angel said, this time turning her head to look directly into Hiei's eyes. He stared boredly back. She then went back to staring out the windowsill. _Where have I seen those eyes before?_ she thought.

"So will you watch over him?" Koenma asked. Katina shook her head. "It's not really up to me. What do you think Angel?" she said, looking over at the windowsill. "As long as he doesn't get in my way." Hiei growled. Angel got up and walked off, not paying any attention to the death glares Hiei was giving her.

"Great," Katina said. "I'll get you situated. We have tons of paint, so we can paint your room any color you like." "Hn."

* * *

Hope you like it! Constructive criticism welcome! Please review! 


	3. Getting Settled and Little Girls

Thanks to these people for reviewing:

slancaster113

HieiFan666

sadandlonely

Koyshiri

kristanite

Oh, whoops forgot the disclaimer the last two times. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters.

"speaking"

_thoughts_

**Change of view, Dream, or Time change**

_/telepath talking/_

_regular person mind-speaking_

* * *

Only Human Chapter 3

Hiei followed the girl, Katina. As they walked through the house he was silent. She kept chatting, explaining the rooms. _How am I going to survive in here? This baka onna talks as much as the baka ferry girl. _

"Here is your room," Katina said, pointing to an all white room with a large bed, but no other furniture. _Hell no, _Hiei thought. Katina scratched her head thoughtfully. "I guess if you asked Angel nicely, she might paint your room for you. She's a great artist."

"Hn." _There is no way I am asking that **girl**_ _for her help._ "I'll paint it myself," Hiei said. Katina smiled, showing shiny white teeth. "Great! We have sheets and blankets for the bed in all colors too, and if you want more furniture, we can go shopp-"

"I don't want furniture," Hiei said. Katina's smile faded a little bit, but then came back bright as ever. She led him to another room. Angel was in it with her hair braided down her back. The room itself was also white except for one wall. The sea and a beach had been painted beautifully down to every last detail. Angel herself looked out of place, the one black thing in the room. She was at another wall, started on another scene. She didn't seem to notice they had come in. Her eyes had not left the wall.

"Hey Angel, Hiei needs to borrow some paint for his room," Katina said. Angel's eyes never left the wall as she stopped and wiped the sweat off her face. She pointed absentmindedly to the closet. "All the black paint is in there," she said. Katina looked at her curiously. "What if he wants to paint his room another color?" "I don't." Hiei jumped in. Angel turned and looked at them, then smirked. "Told ya Kat." Katina frowned, but went to the closet and got out the black paint. "How's the room coming?" she asked Angel. "How does it look like it's coming?" Katina didn't respond to that, but clapped her hands together. "Oh, Amaya will be so happy!"

Hiei watched this conversation with mixed feelings. "Why are you painting a beach?" he said, his voice monotone though, made specifically not to betray any curiosity.

"Amaya is a water demon," Angel said, now back to painting and keeping her eyes trained on the wall. "Hn."

Katina helped Hiei find the bed linens which he also made sure were black. As she led him back to his room, he found out more about Amaya.

"She's really a sweet girl, only eight. Angel found her left alone in the Makai and brought her back." Hiei had a hard time imagining the girl he had just met caring about a little girl in the Makai.

"Amaya's a water demon, but she can't use her powers too much yet. I've been training her though, and she's coming along fantastically. May you'd like to watch one day?" Katina looked expectantly at Hiei. He could see his door from here. "Hn," he said, then his body and face blurred. The next thing Katina saw was his door closing. She laughed a little. _Well, he and Angel ought to get along great. I can see their conversations together. Just grunts. _She chuckled to herself as she walked down the hallway and approached the kitchen.

**Dinnertime**

Katina had a table full of chicken, mashed potatoes and corn. She and Angel helped themselves and Hiei grabbed some bread and sat on the windowsill. Everything was very quiet, only the slight sounds of chewing and silverware clinking could be heard. Katina, of course, broke the silence.

"I hope Amaya's having a good time over at her friend's house. She does rarely stay over at anyone else's place." Katina frowned slightly, concerned. Angel stood up to put her plate in the sink. "She'll be fine, she's a demon stuck in a school of ningens. Do you expect her to make friends easily?" Angel said, sitting back down at the table in a chair. She then shot a glare over at Hiei. _He took my spot. Asshole. _

"Well, she does seem to do a lot better than you. You haven't made any friends with the people at school. What's your excuse?" Katina countered. She had this stubborn look on her face that made it look like everyone should get along. Angel grumbled, and stood up.

"I don't like people. I'm going to train." Katina scowled. "It's raining outside." Angel kept walking, and Katina didn't follow. Instead, she looked at Hiei, as if expecting him to now become her source of entertainment. Then she sighed, got up and started on the dishes. _Maybe tomorrow will be a better day. _

Angel swung her katana, slashing through the rain. She vented her frustration out on the air, the rain, everything around her. Her hair was soaked, as were her clothes, but her green eyes flared with more brilliance than ever. At once, her movements stopped, and she sheathed her katana. _I ought to check on Amaya. _Her body blurred, and she jumped from tree to tree for a few minutes. She had arrived at a road, bordering what she called "civilization." When Koenma had helped her find a house, she made sure it was far away from all other people. She now stopped running, but walked calmly, as if it were natural for her to be there. She stared ahead, into nothing. Until she came to a two-story blue house with dark blue shutters. All the lights were out except the porch one.

On the porch was a little girl, with dark brown hair that was cut short. Her head was buried in her knees and her shoulders quivered, as faint sobbing sounds were heard. Angel was there in less than a second.

"Amaya?" she asked, not quite sure how to respond to the crying child. The girl simply threw herself at Angel, wrapping her arms around her neck and sobbing more into the already soaked Angel.

Angel awkwardly patted her back, trying to calm the kid down. Finally, with one last snuffle, the girl wiped her eyes and looked at Angel with her blue eyes.

"They only invited me over to make fun of me! They-they called me a freak because I wanted to go play out in the rain," the voice was soft, quivery. Angel could already see more tears starting to brim in her eyes. Angel kept a blank face, but her eyes held a flicker of concern.

"Well, errr..." Amaya looked at her more tearfully and sniffled. Angel sighed.

"I'll take you home alright?" Angel said. Amaya nodded and got onto Angel's back. Angel walked carefully across the street, made sure no one was looking, and blurred once more.

After about ten minutes, they arrived at the house. Angel walked in and set Amaya down. Katina immediately started fussing about how wet they were, and ordered Angel to change while she helped Amaya. Hiei watched all of this with mild interest. At least, until Katina told him to go up to Angel's room and ask her what was taking so long. Hiei growled, but surprisingly went upstairs.

Hiei opened the solid black door instead of knocking. That was his first mistake. Angel was in the red and black room in only a tank top that showed off her back. Her hair was now dry, and she was in a pair of loose black jeans.

"What the hell? Get out of my room! You damned ningen pervert!" Angel turned around to grab a red shirt to pull over her tank top, but not in time. Hiei managed to spot a tattoo on her back. It was a pair of wings that seemed professionally done, yet they were very simple. He outwardly growled about the ningen comment but put it off for the time being.

"Why do you have a tattoo on your back?" Angel froze. She seemed caught off guard, and was carefully judging her next move. "It's none of your damn business, now get out of my room before I slit your throat," with this she appeared to spring back to life, pulling the shirt down and strapping her katana to her waist.

"Hn," was all Hiei said. He walked out the door. Angel followed him into the living room. Katina was there and Amaya was asleep on the couch. Katina looked slightly worried, and quickly relayed those worries to Angel.

"I convinced her enough that she'll go back to school on Monday, but she's really sad. Maybe we should try a new school? That way she could start over. It would also be easier for us to put Hiei into the school system." Hiei stopped and looked over at Katina.

"I'm not going to school," he said simply, like there was no question about it. Angel scoffed.

"You're ningen now or did you forget?" Angel said. "Ningens have to go to school. I go to school because of Koenma's wishes, and that means you go too." She now stood up and glared at him. Hiei growled loudly at this new found nuisance and unsheathed his katana. Angel looked at him boredly, but did not remove her katana from her side.

"You must be joking. I'm a half demon, I could take you down in seconds." Hiei held a confused look on his face for a split second, then sheathed his katana.

"Half demon?" he questioned. Angel glared at him, but he continued. He sneered at her. "So what? You're naturally half human?" Suddenly, he was up against the wall, her hand at his throat. Katina put her hand on Angel's shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"No," she said to Katina, before turning her piercing eyes onto Hiei. His angry crimson ones met her back. "I'm not half-human, I'm half demon, and that is all you need to know."

"Angel? What's wrong?" A small voice asked. It was Amaya, tugging on Angel's sleeve. Angel dropped Hiei. "Nothing, you should be in bed." As if to prove Angel's statement, Amaya yawned. "Did you finish my room?" she asked. Angel smiled a little tiny bit. "Yeah, you wanna see?" The girl nodded vigorously. Angel started towards the stairs and then stopped to look at Hiei, who was now standing. "You start school on Monday. I'll arrange a new school for us all with Koenma." Hiei glared at her more than he could ever remember glaring at anyone before.

_I am not going to school._

* * *

Sorry this one focused more on Amaya, Angel, and Katina, but I needed to get a few explanations out of the way. Next chapter will include the entire gang and maybe the first day of school. For reference today was Saturday. I can't wait to send Hiei to school. Please review! 


	4. Fights and Quarrels

Thanks to slancaster113 and HieiFan666 the ONLY two people who reviewed.

proceeds to glare at anyone who didn't review

* * *

"speaking"

_thoughts_

**Change of view, Dream, or Time change**

_/telepath talking/_

_regular person mind-speaking_

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything related to it.

* * *

Hiei woke up the next morning early. His room was now completely black, although he did leave the light on most of the time. Without his demonic abilities, he found himself hindered very much. He couldn't see in the dark as well, he couldn't search for energies, and he even was finding it hard to practice with his katana for a long time. Hence, getting up early.

_That half-breed...I will show her what true power is. I'm not weak and I won't live under her rule. Especially if it means going to one of those...torture places Yusuke and Kuwabara are always talking about. _

Her quick defeat of him the night before was still fresh in his mind. As he went through warm-ups, the scene kept replaying in his mind. _She thinks she's so tough, just wait until I get my powers back. _For hours Hiei went through workouts, pushing himself and finding his new "human" limits. He didn't like the fact that he now had limits.

A knock on the door was loud compared to the only sound in his room–his heavy breathing.

"Hiei, Koenma said he was coming over in an hour or two, and he's bringing your friends," Katina's voice called. He listened for her footsteps leaving, but he couldn't hear them. Then he heard a similar message being repeated at Angel's door. He felt deaf and blind suddenly, and it wasn't a nice feeling.

The next knock on his door came a little while later. He was now just sitting on his bed, staring off into space.

"Hiei, it's me Kurama. Everyone else is here too," Kurama said from the other side of the wall. "Hn," Hiei replied, but he walked out the door. Kurama looked at his friend with concern. He knew how difficult it was to be stuck in a human's body.

They walked out into the living room were Angel was on the windowsill, Katina was chatting with Koenma and the two buffoons were wrestling. Amaya was cheering Yusuke on, but stopped clapping when she saw Kurama.

"Kurama, do you know how to set up a Playstation 2?" she asked sweetly. He seemed a lot smarter to her than anyone else in the room, and he was nice and smelled pretty. Kurama smiled and was about to say yes, but Kuwabara and Yusuke had stopped at the word Playstation. They jumped up, previous battle forgotten, and grabbed the game console that Katina had just dug out of the cabinet. They squabbled over the cords, but after a few minutes got it set up. Soon, they and Amaya were staring at the television, controllers in their hands.

Katina sighed, "Well at least now they can't break anything."

Hiei sat down on the couch and shot a glare over in Angel's direction. Kurama sat next to him and smiled.

"So, which school are they going to be going to?" Kurama asked. Koenma paused a second before saying, "Yours, Kurama. I thought it might be nice to give Hiei some contact with somebody besides these two girls." Then he frowned. "Maybe you can also help Katina exercise some control over Angel's skipping problem." Kurama laughed softly.

"If Keiko can't keep Yusuke from skipping, then I'm afraid I won't be a match for anybody."

Angel abruptly stood up. "I'm going to train." Koenma waved her off and continued to talk with Kurama and Katina, with Hiei injecting a "hn," every now and then.

(Wow, way too many K's to type. xx)

Later, everyone drifted outside. Hiei tried to spot a tree he could climb, but could find none. It was one of the things that bugged him most about being human. He couldn't jump into a tree. Instead he sat on the concrete wall surrounding the backyard. Everyone else settled on the porch and talked.

"So that girl, she's intense, huh?" Yusuke asked, referring to Angel. She was currently on the other side of the house, at the small arena their forest contained.

Katina sighed, but replied, "She isn't so bad, she just isn't good with people in general."

"She's a fire demon, though, isn't she?" Kurama asked. "She doesn't seem to get angry easily."

At this Katina smiled slightly. "She tries extremely hard to keep her emotions in check but so much so that she doesn't seem to feel anything." Kurama nodded, as if agreeing. Then he glanced over at Hiei. "Next week Yukina wants to come visit. She couldn't come this week because she had a client that Genkai needed help with." He didn't direct the statement at Hiei, rather he said it to everyone.

Kuwabara frowned, which, if possible, made his face look even uglier. "Why would Yukina want to come see Hiei? She ought to be spending her weekends with me instead," he said. It was a good thing Hiei was currently powerless. Instead a light-weight dagger found it's way right in front of Kuwabara's nose. He gulped and took it out from the wall and laughed nervously.

He was interrupted by Angel walking over and sitting on the wall opposite to Hiei. Katina looked over at her then asked, "Upper or lower?" "Lower," Angel replied. "What are you talking about?" came Yusuke's question. Angel smirked, "Hiei's height." Hiei snarled and stood up but Angel was gone in a blur. Hiei looked around but couldn't see her. Then a slam was heard. Angel had a yellow-skinned demon up against the wall, her katana to his neck. Everything else was silent when she asked, "What are you doing in my forest and who sent you?"

The demon hesitated. Angel growled slightly. "Speak quickly, I will know if you are lying."

Unseen by everyone else but the demon, her green eyes turned gold. The demon began to tremble beneath her grip. "I was spying for Keiji! Please don't kill me!"

Angel looked off into the distance for a second then swore, "Keiji, dammit." It was under her breath but everyone still heard it. She then threw the demon into the air, and glared at where his body landed. He burst into flames and, in a second, was a pile of ash.

Angel started to walk off, but Yusuke jogged up to her. "Who's Keiji? Is he someone who's after Hiei?" Angel didn't even glance at him, she just kept walking. Yusuke grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Hey, I want to know if that dude is after my friend! The least you could do is say something." Angel glared at him, before replying evenly, "Keiji is none of your concern, he's not after Hiei." Yusuke scoffed at her. "How do you know that?"

Angel clenched her fists. "Because he's not concerned with some ningen."

Katina, quiet until now, yelled out from the porch, "Angel!" Angel immediately stopped. Her aura had crept out. It looked like gold fire. She closed her eyes for a second and it disappeared. Hiei looked confused, because he couldn't see it, but Kurama whispered it to him. Angel then walked off. Yusuke looked stunned. _How powerful is she? _

Katina broke the silence. "So, what does everyone want for lunch?"

* * *

Tell me what you think, review PLEASE! I decided to put Hiei in school next chappie, cause this one was getting a little long. 


	5. School

Wow lots of reviews this time! Sorry for the two week wait, but I wanted this chapter to be really good. It's near 3500 words if it helps. In other words really long.

**Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover:** I was thinking along the same lines, but if I do pairing it'll be a little while.

**slancaster113**: Well, she's not the nicest person in the world, but I need someone mean to help with the humor. Especially in this chapter. .

**HieiFan666**: Sorry for the wait, I had no idea it was that much of a cliffhanger.

**kristanite**: half monkey half rat? Interesting...

**Gokusgirl-Saiyuki**: Hiei as a human is sort of a twist I suppose. Thank you for reviewing.

**Sakura Minamino: **Ermm...thanks I think. I converted someone! YAY!

* * *

Ok now for some very **important** stuff.

Who is Keiji?

Well, originally I wasn't going to tell you anything about him for a few more chapters, but I suppose I can give you a little more about him in this chappie.

Second, I'm going to say that since Kurama is now in high school, they don't have uniforms. I'm sorry but I just couldn't picture Hiei in a pink uniform. Actually, I can picture it, and it just seems so ridiculous that I don't think I could write it well enough. It's too funny just thinking about it. I also don't know how I could get him in one. SO, for the sake of the story, no uniforms.

Now that I have all the boring stuff done, on with the story!

* * *

A knock sounded on Hiei's door, loud yet polite.

"Hiei, breakfast's ready!" Katina said, before leaving. By now she had discovered that Hiei did not answer back, he either came or didn't. She walked down the stairs and smiled slightly when a few minutes later she heard Hiei's door creak open. _What is it with boys and food?_

Hiei scowled at the door for a second after she knocked. Eating breakfast would mean starting the day which would eventually mean being dragged to school. But...his stomach rumbled. He couldn't go days without food like he was when he was a demon. It made it so much harder to ignore Angel when he had to see her to eat. She hadn't confronted him since she said he was going to school, but next time he wanted to be prepared. This time she wouldn't overpower him so easily. He wasn't going to go to school today. He knew that for sure. Hiei glanced over at the window. Maybe he could jump out. He opened it and looked down. About to jump, he remembered something important. He was human. Slamming the window shut loudly, then cursing under his breath, he walked over to the door. He opened it and went downstairs. _There has to be another way out. _

The kitchen table had three plates of food set on it. Angel had hers on the couch. The tv was on, but she wasn't watching it. Amaya and Katina were sitting at the table. Amaya was relating her "first day" fears to Katina, but stopped when she saw Hiei. She ran over to him as he made his way across the room from the stairs.

"Hiei, we get to go to school today! Isn't it great!" "Hn," Hiei said, a little ticked. Amaya didn't notice, but took his hand and led him to the table. He sat down, but only looked at the food. After poking it for a minute Katina looked at him annoyed. "It isn't poisoned. If we were going to kill you I'm sure Angel would find a more violent way." Hiei could sense Angel smirking slightly from the couch. It was barely noticeable, but there. He glared at all of them, then proceeded to eat his food.

Amaya had finished her food and was now fiddling with her skirt. It was the uniform for the primary school, a pink jacket and skirt. Amaya was a little thrown off by the skirt. She never saw Katina or Angel wearing a skirt. Why did she have to?

Katina was dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a light yellow t-shirt. Her hair was down, and she carried an overall casual appearance. Angel was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Her hair was in the braid it normally was in, and her green eyes sparkled dangerously from across the room. She was looking at Hiei.

Hiei muttered slightly. There was no way he was going to be able to ditch her. He'd just have to do it once they got to school, so he could skip class. His sudden schemes and plans came quickly to an end once Katina started speaking.

"Okay, we'll drop Amaya off at school first. Hiei you have Algebra 1 with me and all your other classes with Angel. Kurama is in most of your classes as well."

Hiei cursed lightly, but Angel and Katina still heard him. But then he stopped. Maybe he could get away from Katina. It should be easy enough, considering how much she talked.

"Well, let's go, the bus stop will take a few minutes to get to, and the bus ought to be coming soon," Katina said. She tossed a bag to Hiei, who caught it. "There's everything you need."

"Hn," Hiei slung it over his shoulder and opened the front door. Sometime between breakfast, it had started raining. Great, just great. Katina smiled and looked at Amaya. "Remember what we've been practicing?" she asked. Amaya smiled suddenly and raised her hands for a moment. The rain around them went sideways, almost as if a shield was over them. Hiei looked befuddled for a second. (A/N: I like that word...befuddled .)

"Water demon, remember?" Angel said. It was the first thing Hiei had heard her say today. He scowled. "Yes, I remember," he snapped. Angel didn't say anything, just started walking. They reached the stop within a couple of minutes. They sat in silence until the bus finally pulled up. They all walked on. Seeing Kurama, Hiei sat with him. Kurama got up to let him have the window seat. Katina and Amaya sat across from them, since the seats in front and behind were occupied by girls who spent the rest of the ride staring at Kurama. Angel took the seat alone behind Amaya and Katina.

After a few stops, the bus was full. Every seat contained two people except for Angel's and the one in the very back next to the guy who, from what Hiei had heard sitting in his seat, got bussick a lot.

The bus pulled up to the last stop, one containing another popular boy similar to Kurama. He had black hair that was soaked but still looked good. He had brown laughing eyes that made any girl melt. He walked onto the bus and took the one seat everyone else had been afraid to take. He sat next to Angel. She didn't say anything. He smiled at her. She continued staring out the window. Hiei watched with interest. This ought to be good.

"So, you must be new around here, I'm sure I would have remembered your face," the boy said, running his hand through his hair to draw more attention. Once again, Angel showed no sign of hearing him. Katina turned around. She opened her mouth, then hesitated for a second before saying, "She's not real fond of people. She won't talk to you." The boy merely smiled at her as if she were two and didn't understand anything. "I'm sure that won't be the case." Katina, so rarely mad, turned around and fumed silently, before smiling once more. If he wanted to deal with Angel, that was his problem.

"So where was I? You know you'd probably look prettier with your hair down. It would enhance your face," the boy said smoothly, bringing his arm around to the top of the seat, behind Angel's head. She still didn't say anything. They boy got frustrated. "What the hell is your problem? Are you deaf or something?" At this Angel did turn her head toward him. "I am not deaf, I'm ignoring you. I'm sorry, I guess that was just a little above your intelligence level." The boy shook. "You had a chance at this school, new girl, but now I'll make sure no one talks to you."

Angel's eyes flashed gold. "Good, then you'll be helping me. Especially if I don't have to hear a lost little boy like you talking to me. You've never even been on a date have you?"

The boy's mouth dropped open. He too had noticed Angel's now gold eyes, just as Hiei had. He quivered, before bolting back to the only other seat on the bus. Katina turned around and looked at Angel. "Did you really have to do the last part?" "Hn," Angel said. Then she looked at Hiei. He was turned toward her also. Her eyes were green once more. She looked at him as if daring him to say something. He sneered and then turned around. Kurama looked back and forth at the exchange, then to Katina. She shrugged, then rolled her eyes. "Crazy people," she said softly. Kurama laughed.

Soon the school came into view. Amaya had been dropped off a few minutes before and now Angel was sitting on the window side of Katina's seat. Hiei supposed it was to make Angel behave. They boarded off the bus. Kurama, having gotten all their information earlier, led showed them their lockers and gave each of them a map of the school. He then headed off with Katina to their first class, World History. Angel grabbed the schedule from Hiei, who growled and looked at it, then the map.

"Speech is this way." She walked off in the direction she had nodded towards, and a reluctant Hiei followed. They came to the room and walked in. The teacher looked at them and then at the class that was currently going wild. She ushered them to her desk. Then the bell rang, and in a flash, every kid was in his or her seat.

"Well, class, these are our two new students, Angel Black and Hiei Ja- Ja- erm..." the teacher looked at Hiei. "Jaganashi." As a result Angel glanced over at Hiei. She knew what the name meant. "Very well, you two may sit in the back. Today we are reading from our Literature books. I trust you have them." Neither Angel nor Hiei answered her. They were headed to the back. Both seats were by the window, but one was behind the other. Angel got their first. Hiei growled, but sat down in front of her.

The class continued by the teacher going up and down the rows, making each person read. Now it was Hiei's turn. "Hiei," the teacher called. "Hn," Hiei said. "Hiei this is Speech class it requires some talking." Hiei simply glared at her. The whole class was quiet, looking to see what he would do.

Hiei stood up and began walking towards the door. The teacher shrieked. "Where do you think you're going?" Hiei glanced at her. "Away from this hell hole." The teacher pointed in rage to the door, and it was a second before she stopped shaking. "The principal's office now!" "Hn," Hiei said before walking out the door. Angel stood up. The teacher bore down upon her too. "Do you want to go to the office too young lady!" "Yes, I do," she said, then walked to follow Hiei.

She caught up with him down the hall. "Katina will be pissed," she said quietly. "Hn," Hiei said.

They came to the office soon enough, with the help of the map. The principal called them into the office. "Do you both know why you're here?" Hiei rolled his eyes. Angel simply stared out the window. "Since you're new here I will only let you off with a warning, but next time I will have to suspend you." Then he looked at Angel. "Is there a specific reason why you followed Mr. Jaganashi to the office?" She shrugged. "I'm supposed to watch him." Then there was a knock on the door, before it opened. It was Kurama. "I'm so sorry for whatever they did, I'm sure they didn't really mean to get into trouble on the first day." Hiei opened his mouth to say that he did indeed mean to get into trouble, but a kick from Kurama shut him up.

"Well Mr. Minamono, since they are your friends, I suppose I could make an exception and forego the warning detention." Kurama smiled. "Thank you, sir." The principal merely nodded. "Now get to your next period class." "Of course, sir." Kurama said, steering Angel and Hiei out the door. Once they were in the hallway he started to talk. "What were you guys thinking?" he said, barely keeping his voice a whisper. The bell for passing period wouldn't ring for a minute or two. "I was thinking, fox, that this ningen school is stupid. Not to mention it's covered with the filthy things." Kurama looked at him. "Well, I can keep and eye on you this time. We have Construction together. Katina has Band."

"What is Construction?" Hiei asked. Angel perked up for a moment and actually said something. "Construction is fun," she said her eyes lighting up for a second. Then her face went back to it's normal cold exterior, almost as if she realized she had let some personality escape that shouldn't have.

When they got to Construction, and the bell rang, Hiei could see what she meant. The classroom was full of blades, saws, and other things that could easily be used as weapons. The class itself was interesting. By the end Hiei knew how to make precise cuts in wood, and how to use all of the machines. He also now knew where he was going to take any demon he wanted to torture in the future. Or Kuwabara. Which ever got on his nerves first.

The next class they had was Biology. Katina joined them and was briefed about the earlier incident.

"Angel, you let him do that? You're supposed to be watching him! It's his first day." Angel shrugged and walked into the class. The teacher showed Katina, Hiei and Angel to a lab table where Kurama had automatically sat down. There were two frogs on metal pans also on the table. Katina looked horrified and Angel and Hiei merely looked bored.

"How could they do that to the poor frogs?" Katina whispered to Angel. She didn't say anything, but picked up a pencil and poked one of the frog's legs. The muscle contracted, giving the appearance of it jumping. Katina squealed. Angel looked over at her. "We see demons who look worse living. One's that you help kill, remember?" Katina looked a little ruffled. "Well, most demons aren't innocent animals." Angel rolled her eyes. Hiei was partnered with Kurama. They silently opened the frog, taking turns cutting, with Kurama recording.

Katina refused to touch the frog, so she recorded what Angel cut open. They each turned in the worksheet and metal pan to the teacher, and were dismissed when the bell rang. Everyone grabbed their bags and walked out. Two girls followed their group outside, and stopped in front of them.

One of them was the classic tall blonde. She had one finger wrapped in her hair and the other hand on her hip. The other girl had blonde hair, but brown roots, suggesting that her hair was dyed. She stood slightly behind the other girl. Both were chewing gum openly.

"Hello Janice, Nikki," Kurama said politely looking at the blonde first, then the dye-job. "These are my new friends Hiei, Angel, and Katina." Nikki winked at Hiei, who scowled in response. Angel grabbed his shirt and started to tug him beyond them. Going past, she brushed Janice's

shoulder.

"Hey, watch where you're going! Are you blind?" she said, but Angel kept walking, part of Hiei's shirt still in her hand. She muttered softly, but Hiei managed to catch it. "Am I deaf? Am I blind? By the end of the day I'm gonna be mute too." Hiei smirked. Angel glared at him, then slowed down and let go of him when they came to the door that said World Geography.

They walked in and the teacher was sleeping. The board said to read pages 105-119, so Hiei and Angel silently grabbed two seats in the back and opened the books. A few girls bugged Hiei, but when he didn't answer, everyone left him alone.

After class, they both found themselves outside the door looking at the map. "Look for a lunch room," Hiei suggested. Angel growled. "I already did. I'm not stupid." "Are you sure? Because if you were smart I'm sure we could be eating lunch right now." Angel just glared at him and went back to the map. There was nothing about where to go to lunch. "Why don't you ask someone where we go?" she said. "Why don't you?" "I'm not the one who has to eat remember? I'm not the one who was stupid enough to be turned into a human" Angel cut herself off. The hallway was staring. And had heard. "Err, human garbage disposal," she covered quickly.

"Let us through please!" Kurama's voice came from the crowd. He and Katina came to the front and pulled Angel and Hiei back with them. Then everyone in the hallway started chattering once more and getting to lunch. Kurama sighed when they were free of the crowded hallway. "Everyone eats lunch outside," he said. Hiei scowled. "Why didn't you tell us that before?" Kurama scratched the back of his head nervously. "Erm, I kinda forgot."

"Can we go?" Angel interrupted. "Of course," Kurama said, showing them a door that lead to the outside courtyard. Only about twenty other people were there. "I find this place to be the most quietest, and easy to think in," Kurama said. Angel walked over to the tallest tree and grabbed the first branch. She climbed the tree gracefully to make it look like she was just a strong ningen. Hiei grabbed one of the lunch bags that Katina held out and sat at the bottom of the tree. Katina walked over to the tree too, but only to throw an apple up, that, from what Hiei could see, Angel caught. Then Katina and Kurama sat down next to Hiei.

Lunch went quickly, no one talked to them, although a few boys did come up to Katina. Even from the bottom, Hiei could sense that Angel's eyes never left any of the strangers that came near them. From Kurama's reaction to each of the people, he could tell none were demons. Many girls also came up to Kurama, some to confirm tutoring, others to stumble over their words and end up basically saying nothing. When the next bell rang, Kurama led them to Gym class. They all had it together. The class mainly consisted of running the mile, with warm-ups before.

Hiei was slow. Faster than most of the normal humans, because of the muscle that remained, but still slow by his standards. Kurama ran a little bit behind him with Katina, so that they didn't look suspicious. Angel was at the head of the pack, but only by a little. Unfortunately, as Kurama had informed him, Angel naturally had the body of a runner, so she could run fast and just make it look like she was a fast runner. It still wasn't fair.

Hiei found his escape efforts for sixth period rewardless. Angel and Kurama, although in a separate math class, had their class a door away. Hiei had been put in Algebra with Katina. She kept talking constantly to him, even though he didn't reply. He was more interested in how Angel got into Geometry with Kurama, and if he could do it as well.

As soon as the class ended, he tried to get out the door and away before anyone could get to him, but Angel was outside the door when he opened it. She smirked slightly, he glared a lot. Finally, it came to the last class of the day. Hiei, Angel, and Kurama had Study Hall, while Katina had Child Development. Study Hall Hiei found interesting, or at least more interesting than the other classes. After Kurama helped a few girls with their homework, he and Hiei discussed how to break the spell that had been put upon him. Angel didn't put in any ideas, she just listened quietly.

The end came when the last bell rang. Everyone rushed to their lockers and then to the bus. Hiei looked back at the school as it went by. He'd figure out how to skip tomorrow.

That night Hiei was over run with questions. And he knew only one person could answer him. He went to Katina's room and knocked. She answered the door smiling brightly. "Hiei, do you need to talk? I'm always here if you need someone to listen? Are you having problems? Has Angel been giving you a hard time?" She sounded like a commercial ad.

"Who is Keiji?" Hiei asked. Katina stopped smiling. "Oh, um...come inside." Hiei walked into her room. It was a painted forest with a pond for the walls. The rest of her room was blues and greens. "What type of demon are you?" Hiei said. "Half earth, half water." She motioned for him to sit on her bed and he did.

"Keiji was a good friend of Angel's. He loved her. She was just like she is now, completely against love or feeling in general. So he killed someone very close to her. Ever since then he's been after Angel's powers, obsessed with her other half." Hiei was about to question her other half but Katina caught him first. "He doesn't know what it is either." She didn't say anymore, so Hiei guessed that was all she knew.

"Why do her eyes turn gold?" he asked. Katina smiled once more. "Oh that, she can read auras, tell emotions. It's ironic really. Her eyes turn gold when she's reading another person's aura."

"Hn," Hiei said, before walking out. "If you need to talk some more let me know!" Katina called to him as he walked down the hall. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

Well it was very long and tedious to type. Please review! 


	6. Fighting Fires

Thanks for the reviews, sorry it took so long!

Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover: Katina isn't really based on one single person, but yes i know someone who talks that much and it IS annoying. .

Lee Totema: I tried to put in a little more action, thanks for the suggestion!

HieiFan666: Hey, I spend my time doing the same. I wish I could walk out of Speech...

slancaster113: Well, I'm glad you liked them fighting. I wasn't orginally going to put that in there.

* * *

They were walking down the path leading towards the bus stop once more. They being a jubilant Katina and three reluctant companions. Hiei was the worst of them all, sulking and keeping a few feet behind the rest of them. Katina was, once again, talking. Not that anyone was listening of course.

They managed to reach the bus stop just as the bus was pulling away.

"Wait come back!" Katina yelled. No one else made an effort. The bus didn't stop, in fact it was going so fast Hiei was sure that is was way above the speed limit.

"Hn." What did it matter if they didn't catch the bus. Now they would be late for school or not go at all, both of which appealed to him.

"Well," Katina said thoughtfully, "I guess we better start walking." Hiei snorted and Amaya groaned out loud. Angel didn't say anything, but she didn't look very amused. Katina led her lagging troops up the road and around the bend. After a few minutes, Angel was carrying Amaya and Katina had stopped talking.

Why had she stopped talking? Suddenly, walking didn't seem like so much fun. They lived twenty miles from town, school, anywhere for that matter! Now they all were walking slowly.

Katina stopped, right in front of all of them, Amaya and Hiei knocking into her at the sudden lack of movement. She was trembling. Angel had stopped when she did and was sniffing the air.

"What is that?" she asked, looking at Katina. Katina was still shaking, more noticeably now.

"I don't know, but the earth is _screaming_," she whispered. Katina broke out into a run, Angel jogging beside her, carrying Amaya still on her back and dragging Hiei by one hand. Soon they came to the source of Katina's pain.

The fire was enormous, even compared to the fires Hiei himself had created. The source of it was two houses, side by side, both enclosed in the flames. The ningen firefighters shot water uselessly at the blaze. Two of them held back a screaming woman. As they came closer, her screams could be more clearly heard.

"Let me go! My baby's in there! Just get her out!" the woman yelled. She tried breaking away from the men many times, trying to get back to the house. The firefighters were having a hard time keeping her from it.

Hiei took in the scene. "Stupid."

Angel glanced at him. "What's stupid?"

Hiei sneered. "That ningen. She wants to risk her life for some other stupid ningen."

Angel looked at him for a second, then turned her gaze back to the flame. "She cares for it. Is that so wrong? Do you know of a demon who would do that?"

Hiei didn't answer her. Angel took in his silence. Then, reaching into her bag, she pulled out a black cloak.

"Amaya, soak this for me will ya?" The water demon complied. Katina looked at Angel. "That buildings going to fall down any moment."

"Then I'll be quick."

Holding the cloak, Angel flitted to the other side of the house and out of view. Hiei gaped.

"Why is she going to risk her life for some ningen? Is she that dumb?"

Katina glared at him openly. "She values life. Especially children." Hiei glared back. His thoughts ran through his mind endlessly. _Why go in there? Surely she doesn't think humans are actually worth something? She is half-demon after all. Why should she care?_

His thoughts were interrupted by one of the house front doors bursting open. Angel still held the cloak in her arms, and fire surrounded her. Katina, Hiei, and Amaya followed her as she walked to the distraught mother, who had sunk to the ground sobbing. Angel kneeled down and handed the bundle to her. The mother froze a moment before opening the bundle. Inside was a baby girl, whose blue eyes looked out into the world. The mother started crying once more, this time in joy.

She stopped for a moment to look for the young girl that had handed her the baby, but she was gone. As were the three other people who had been standing with her.

"Bless you, whoever you are."

Angel sat up in a tree, Hiei pulled up next to her on the branch. Katina and Amaya sat on another branch.

"What if someone saw you?" Katina whispered. Angel kept her eyes alert on the ground.

"If they had they would have been here by now," she said, finally hopping down. The others soon followed. Hiei was staring strangely at Angel, but she ignored him. She sniffed the air, smelling something familiar. Her eyes turned gold as she scanned the forest. Then she growled, spotting a black aura with yellow twined through it. Evil and mischief. Always a bad combonation.

Her katana was quickly out in her hand, and her body tensed as they all waited. The bushes rattled, and out stepped a man around eighteen.

His blond hair flowed back in a way that would make any human girl swoon. His blue eyes were mysterious, with a hint of mischief. He was about 5'9 maybe six foot. Black diesel pants hung from his hips and a blue shirt fit tightly around his well-built body.

Angel froze, but kept her katana up. Her eyes narrowed.

"Keiji."

Keiji smiled, his teeth showing, fangs sharpened to a point. "Oh so you do remember me then? I sent a messenger with a present, but it seems he hasn't made it back yet."

Angel continued growling, her hand clenched on the hilt of the katana, knuckles white.

Keiji turned his attention to the group now behind Angel. He shook his head in disbelief.

"It seems you've picked up a brat. How long do you think you can keep her alive?"

Angel blurred, reappearing in front of Amaya. "If you touch her I'll make sure your death will last for centuries." Her eyes dangerously flashed, now back to their normal vibrant green.

Keiji chuckled. "But didn't you already promise me that? I seem to recall that I'm supposed to get the most bloody death. Painful too." His voice was mocking, trying to taunt Angel into attacking him. He glanced once more at the group. "The Forbidden Child too? Now what would you be doing here, with no more spirit energy than a human."

Now Hiei growled. Angel glanced at him, but swiftly returned her eyes to Keiji. His eyes brightened suddenly.

"Unless of course, the rumors are true. The Jaganashi was turned into a pathetic human." Keiji smirked.

Hiei tried to move past Angel, his anger overtaking everything, but Angel stopped him. Keiji seeing the movement, sent a shot of red light at them. Hiei's first thought was to run, but he didn't move, seeing Amaya and Katina sitting still. Angel raised one hand. Her eyes turned gold once more and a golden shield appeared around them. The light glanced off to the side and obliterated a tree.

"Dammit," Keiji said softly. But his smile did not leave. "How long do you think you can hold that up?" He threw another bolt experimentally, but it bounced again.

"As long as it it'll take for me to kill you." Angel sped towards him, but he disappeared in a puff of red smoke. He reappeared on the tree they had been sitting on earlier.

"Well, as delightful as that sounds, I have a previous engagement," Keiji said, taking one hand and moving it through the air in a slicing motion. A small portal materialized, and he stepped through it.

A katana sliced through the air and split the tree in half. Angel had thrown it in a fit of rage. Then she turned back to the group and took down the shield.

"I'll be in the Makai," she said, looking at Katina. Katina nodded, and Angel blurred.

"Why is she going to the Makai? Is everything ok?" Amaya asked. Her face was streaked with worry and fear. Katina ruffled her hair.

"She's just going to vent, she'll be all right."

Another demon fell, a victim of the angry katana held in Angel's hands. Bodies were all around, and more demons were coming. Hundreds more started flocking. Angel had a few cuts and bruises. She dropped the katana and clenched her fists.

"You bastard!"

Flames surrounded her body and then lashed out at all the demons. Screams were everywhere as every single body, alive or dead, disintegrated.

Hiei turned once more in his bed, tossing about. He couldn't get comfortable. There was something wrong with his bed.

"_Sssssss..."_

_What the hell was that?_ Hiei thought. He jumped off the bed and reached for his katana. It wasn't there. Then he saw the yellow eyes move from under the bed. It was a snake demon. It's tail held his katana.

In a flash of silver, the demon fell down in two pieces, then burst into flames. Hiei heard once more thing before Angel walked out of his room.

"The Makai knows."


	7. The Doorbell

Hi I'm really sorry for the awfully long wait. My dad left, so my mom cut our internet off for a month for money. But we're fine now and i shall update almost everyday. Considering I spent all my time not reading other people's stories and actually working on my own. I have many chapters typed up.

Reviews:

**Sakura Minamino: **Sorry if you were confused. THe Makai knows that Hiei's human.

**chaos tenshi: **Thanks for the review! Sorry for the wait.

**HieiFan666: **Finally somone understands me! I was beginning to think I was too vague. Oh and we all need to vent sometimes. I find that writing violent things up helps a lot. That chapter will be coming up soon.

**slancaster113: **Err...sorry again for the delay. But I would never leave you guys to rot. You'll find out in this chapterhow they found out Hiei's human.

* * *

Everyone sat in silence at the table. Amaya was poking her eggs, stopping to sigh once in a while. Hiei had claimed the windowsill today. Katina had already finished her plate and was holding her head in her hands.

"How did they find out?" Katina asked. Angel shrugged indifferently. "Keiji said there were rumors. The bastard probably confirmed them."

"Oh." Katina paused, and started to twiddle her thumbs. "How many do you think there'll be?"

"I wouldn't know. Ask the guy with the bounty on his head."

"Hiei?" Katina asked tentatively. Hiei hadn't said a word or even a 'hn' since the night before. Not that it was unusual. He kept his eyes turned toward the outside. Staring out into the rain. It was pouring.

"Hn. Probably a couple a day. They'll come separately, no one would dare enter the ningenkai in packs. They'd be noticed too easily."

Katina shook her head and grabbed her head with her hands again.

"Angel, do you think Keiji will?"

"Interfere? Yes. But when he does I'll kill him. I may not be able to find him in the Makai, but if he ventures into the ningenkai again he won't leave unscarred." Angel clenched her fists for a second, but released them quickly.

"Ok, well, let's go to school shall we?" Katina said, putting on a fake smile. "Amaya, go get your bag upstairs." Amaya groaned but went up the stairs.

Katina lowered her voice to a whisper. "Should we send her to Genkai's?"

Angel hesitated. "No, I'll handle them. I'll skip school till everything dies down."

"What?" Hiei said, his voice growing louder as growls came out his throat. "If she gets to skip then I should too!" Katina sighed. Angel raised her eyebrows.

"Actually, that isn't a bad idea. It'd draw the danger away from you two, and I can keep a watch on him. And we won't have to worry about checking the entire school for demonic auras," Angel said quietly. Katina sighed once more.

"Fine, but you can't skip. I'll think up a plausible excuse. Koenma can help."

Hiei silently cheered in his head. He was officially out of school. And he only had to spend one day in the hell hole.

Hiei was still lounging on the sofa. Angel was sketching on a pad while sitting on the living room couch. Hiei found one more annoyance to add to his life.

He was bored. Undeniably unentertained. There hadn't even been a demon attack yet.

The doorbell rang.

And rang...

And rang some more...

"Are you going to answer that onna?" Hiei snapped. Angel glared at him from over her sketch pad, but got up and went to the door. Then she opened it.

"Hello, young lady, would you like to buy some fine-"

SLAM!

Angel calmly came back, picked up her pad, and sat back down. So much for something interesting to watch.

Ding dong!

She glared at the door. It kept ringing. After five minutes, Hiei walked over and opened the door, finally ticked off by the ringing that now seemed to be permanently in his ears.

"What the hell do you want?"

It was Nikki. The dye-job with a gum fascination from school. Kuso.(1)

"I heard you were sick, so I brought you some blueberry muffins. See?" She held up the basket straight in Hiei's face. It smelled oddly of burnt rubber. Hiei looked at it blankly.

"You don't look very sick to me. Is it contagious? Can it be caught by kissing? Because if it can't-"

Hiei stared at her like she was nuts...well she kind of was. She proceeded to try to stick the basket further up Hiei's nose.

"Err, yes it's contagious." Hiei tried to close the door but the ningen stuck her foot in it.

"What's _she_ doing here?" She said, pushing her head through the door. Angel looked up for a second to glare. "I live here." She said, her voice lacking any emotion at all.

"She lives with you?" Nikki said, now trying to force the rest of her body inside. She was amazingly strong for a ningen.

Angel glared at her once more.

"No, he lives with me. Trust me as soon as possible he'll be gone. In the meantime, get out of my house."

"You can't boss me around."

In a flash Angel was up. She pushed out Nikki and slammed the door.

"Kuso, I thought she'd never leave." Hiei said. He was holding the basket of muffins though. He lifted up the cloth experimentally. The things inside it were black and looked like if they were thrown at Kuwabara's head, his head would break. Hmm...that wasn't a bad idea. But he wasn't going to touch one.

So Hiei opened the door for a slight second to throw out the basket.

SLAM!

Hiei and Angel both went back to their positions. Ahh...peace and quiet at last.

Ding Dong!

The salesman began to back away from the house when an angry woman with black hair ripped out the doorbell from the wall and slammed the door. Door locks could be heard clicking.

Ahh...peace and quiet.

The phone began ringing.

* * *

Well, review and please don't kill me for not updating. 

Suggestions welcome! Flames welcome too! They're fun to read. But uhh...I'd prefer constructive criticism.


	8. Errands

I'm updating soon! Yippee! Err...major cursing in this one. Hope I don't offend anyone.

Reviews:

slancaster113: I know...telemarketers are so annoying. I'm thinking of buying a foghorn.

ficfan3484: Of course. We all love to see people in pain. It's comedy.

HieiFan666: Ahh, well there's a bit more...Hehehe. Enjoy!

* * *

Katina came into the house horrified. There were hundreds of dead bodies outside. As soon as she opened the door, it became more angry. Amaya followed quietly. The phone was ripped out, as was the computer and the television was the only electrical thing that was still alive. Hiei was watching it in the small but comfy chair. Angel was staring out the window now, having reclaimed the windowsill.

Amaya quickly ran up the stairs. "I'm going to my room."

Katina waited for Amaya to close her door before talking.

"What the hell happened?" Katina shrieked. Having rarely heard her curse, Angel looked over in her direction. "The house decided to be loud."

"And what about the bodies?" Katina asked, her hands on her hip and tapping her foot.

"That's his fault." Angel jerked her head toward Hiei.

"Hn."

Katina sighed and flopped down on the couch. "Angel could you-could you at least get rid of the bodies? What if a human walks up?"

"I think the salesman warned them." Katina gave her a I'm-going-to-pretend-I-didn't-hear-that look. Angel rolled her eyes and waved her hand. From the window, all the bodies could be seen bursting into flame.

"Good, now you and Hiei ought to go out at some point," Katina said pointedly at Angel. Angel glared. "I don't want to go out. I like it just fine right here."

"Hn," Hiei agreed with her.

Katina put her hands back on her hips and pursed her lips once more. "Fine. I have some errands for you to run, _Angel_. Hiei can stay here."

Hiei's eyes widened. Staying here...with the talking freak. The little girl wasn't so bad, but still. On the other hand, he could go with Angel. And have to deal with her. Hmmm, listening to annoying talking or disturbing silence. He survived all day with Angel, what would a little while longer do?

"Fine, I'll go," Hiei said. Katina smiled brightly and clapped her hands together. Angel scowled. Damn water earthy freak and her "ideas." If only Hiei had held out maybe she could have convinced Katina to let her do the errands on her patrol.

"here's my list of things for you to get," Katina said, holding the list out. Hiei tried to grab it but Angel snatched it first, smirking at him.

_Well, this can't be too bad. _Hiei thought. _I just have to walk behind her till she's done getting everything. I won't even have to say anything._

_---------------_-------------------------

"Dammit, you've gotten us lost, again," Hiei grumbled. Angel glared at him. "I am not lost. I know exactly where we are. I'm just taking a short cut. If you weren't a slow human we'd be there already."

Hiei growled. It had been an hour since they left the house. So far they had only gotten one thing on the list...bananas. Who in the hell needed bananas anyway?

"Just admit you have no clue about this city's layout. The market is that way," he said, waving to the south. They were headed north.

"There is a market up this way. I've lived in this city for two years, I think I know where I'm going. I always go this way."

"Baka onna."

"Shinjimae."

"Been there, bitch."

"Jackass."

"Whore."

"Kuso ningen."

"Fuck you."

By this time a market had come into view, abundant with anything ever needed for man.

Angel smirked.

Hiei scowled before starting to mutter.

"Shit."

They now had everything on the list that Katina had given them. Both of them were laden with heavy bags. Although at first it had looked like a short list, they soon found out it was indeed very long. They walked down a main road, streetlights showing up every detail on the asphalt. Neither of them said a word. Until...

"Hold still," Angel said quietly. Hiei stopped automatically. "Why?" he asked.

"Shh." Angel set down her bags and pulled out her katana. She blurred and attacked what seemed to be a tree. When she cut it in half, it changed shape to a purple demon with three horns. Angel touched it slightly, and it erupted into flames. Her eyes narrowed.

"Get down." "What? Hell no!" Hiei said. glancing at the wet ground. Only to be pushed by Angel. By the time the next demon was down from a tree a few feet away, hiei saw the reason. Angel now had an arrow through her shoulder. Ignoring it, she continued to kill one more demon before stopping. She came back and picked up the bags.

"Are you going to take that out?" Hiei said. Angel looked at him for a second then sighed, setting the bags back down. She snapped of the feathers from the front. She reached back behind her to pull the arrow through, but couldn't quite reach it.

"No, I'm not." She said, admitting defeat and reaching for the bags one more time. Hiei put down his bags and stopped her. Angel glared at him.

"I don't need your help. I'm fine."

Hiei glared at her in return. "What if some ningen drives down the street and sees the arrow sticking through your body." Angel didn't say anything. She tried taking the bags once more. In one swift motion Hiei pulled the arrow out from her back.

"Ow! Damn you! What the hell was that for?" Angel shouted.

"Hn," Hiei said smugly.

"Fuck you."

* * *

Shinjimae - Go to hell.

Review please. Suggestions and constructive criticism welcome! Flames welcome too! I want to try out my new foghorn...


End file.
